


Z.o.m.b.i.e.f.o.b. (for lack of a better title)

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Disturbing, Drabble, Gen, Other, Zombies, please dont shoot me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate my brain some times :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z.o.m.b.i.e.f.o.b. (for lack of a better title)

**Author's Note:**

> written at 2:45 (and finished? at 3:15) this morning out of a dead (lol) sleep... the part about the brains I got from a long time ago watching Silence of the Lambs part what ever with Ray Liota so a slight spoiler for that I guess if youv never seen it.
> 
> warning: not beta’ed! spelling and grammer errors are tired and going back to sleep now

Andy stared horrified at the tableu before him.

Patrick, Joe and Pete sat on the sofa watching a movie, Pete opened his mouth as Patrick, using chop sticks, gently placed a greyish pink squigle to his lips, chewing slowly then swallowing with a strange grunt.

...but that was where the normality ended.

Joe's cranium was sawed open, the bits of skull startling white against the pink skin and blood. His JoeFro bobbing as he followed along with what ever was on the tv screen. Patrick tweeked another piece of brain matter with the chop sticks, nudging Pete's lightly to feed him.

Patrick looked up, smiled indulgently before saying, "It's not like he can feel it, the brain has no nerve endings. You honestly thought Joe was just stoned all the time?"

The last Andy hears, before slaming the door, is Joe laughing at the antics in the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is only part of the dream, I would say it was a double drabble size really, I wasn't awake enough to get all of it back so it’s not as good as it was running through my head but you get the gist of it I think lol
> 
> The last part I remember (but left out) was that Pete's been a zombie since the Best Buy thing which is the part when I actually woke up :( but it was more just a sense rather than dialogue I could write.


End file.
